Unorganized chaos
by happylover1145
Summary: Michiko a new transfer student. She has no idea what's in store for her at Konoha Elite High.


Naruto

I don't own the characters of Naruto. I only own Michiko.

Chapter 1- One day

THAT ANNOYING ALARM WOKE ME UP! I wanted to toss it at the wall, but then again I remembered it was my first day of school. I got up and began to put on my uniform. Today was only my fifth day in Japan. I was truly excited!

"Oh great" I thought, as I was walking down the street from my apartment. I don't remember where the school was. That's one of my faults. I have no sense of direction at all.

"I think it's over here."

"…Well maybe over here."

After twenty minutes of searching I had almost given up, but then it hit me the school was only two blocks away from my favorite bakery. I at least knew where that was.

"Look at that! It's looks so tasty!"

"I think ramen would be better."

"No one asked you dim-wit!"

There were three adolescents about my age standing in front of the bakery. One boy had blond hair and a really dopey look on his face. The other boy had nice black hair, and he looked as if he didn't want to be there. But the one that surprised me the most was the girl with pink hair! I'd never seen such a color on hair before.

"Class will start soon."

"When did you start becoming so time conscious?"

"Naruto, don't question Sasuke!"

So the blond hair's name was Naruto, and the black hair's name was Sasuke. I wanted to ask them for directions so badly but then again the air around them seemed impenetrable.

Sasuke, Naruto, and pink hair walked off. As soon as they turned the corner, I ran after them. Then there it was right in front of me, Konoha High School. It' s an elite school, only people with great intelligence or a great bank account can get into this school. The school was huge, with incredible architecture. I think there were about four floors on the building. I could only stand in amazement.

"Aren't you going in?"

I turned around to see a girl with green eyes and blond hair.

"Ah, yes. I was just"-

"Ino, don't walk so fast."

"You, should walk faster Shikamaru," the blond girl responded.

A sheepish looking boy, and a boy eating chips came over to the blond girl.

"Who's you're friend?"

"She's not my friend. I was just wondering what she was doing just standing out here."

munch, munch "Obviously she's a new student."

"_Thanks, just talk like I'm no here," I thought._

"Ah. A new student. That makes more sense."

I don't really know what happened next. But I finally realized that I was in the principal's office. A woman with a huge chest was sitting at big desk, full of papers. She looked like she'd been drinking not too long before I had arrived in her office.

"Sorry, about this. Our principal is a bit in dispose right now."

"What was that Shizune?"

The drunken woman stood up.

"I'm perfectly capable of welcoming a new student."

"Ah! Yes ma'am!"

The woman came over to me, and stood in front of me as if she was inspecting me. She was standing so close, that if I even flinched I hit her fat chest.

"My name's Tsunade. You're Michiko right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You don't look too bright."

I think she was commenting on my appearance. Even though I was wearing the school uniform, I wasn't wearing it properly. I had my shirt untucked, and unbuttoned (don't worry I had an undershirt on. It had hearts on it too). My socks had cutesy designs on them too. Oh, and to top it off my hair was in a messy bun. I thought I looked cute. The school had lacks rules on uniforms anyway.

"Do you really think so?"

"It doesn't matter, anyway here's your class, and a map of the school. Don't get lost."

I was thrown out of the office. Luckily something soft caught my fall.

"Hey, watch where you're landing."

I looked under me to see Naruto. I got up quickly.

"Gomen Naruto-kun!"

"Do I know you?"

"Ah no, I'm new."

"Oh okay."

"Ah, I have a favor."

"Like what?"

"Can you show where this room is?"

I pointed to a room on the map, I was given earlier.

"Oh yeah! I'm heading there myself. I'll show you."

"Arigatoo!"

We started down the hallway. I don't know why, but waking behind this guy, made me think of my brothers. _Ah, I miss them a lot. _

"…from."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, where are you coming from? I can tell you're a foreigner from your accent."

"Oh, I'm from the US. I was born here in Japan though. My family moved to the US when I was little."

"Oh okay."

Naruto wasn't paying attention. I bet he blanked out after I said 'US'. It didn't bother me much though.

"Here we are."

I looked in front of us to see a door, with really beautiful knobs on it. If I could I would have taken a picture to savor the moment. Naruto opened the door and out of nowhere an eraser came and smacked Naruto right between the eyes.

"You're late again Naruto."

Naruto regained his composure, and was now rubbing the back of his head.

"I have a good excuse this time."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Looks right here!"

Naruto grabbed my arm and dragged me into the classroom.

"See! She's new!"

I kind of waved at the tall man standing in front of me. (Actually everyone's taller than me. I'm 4ft 10in)

He had silver hair, which is quiet strange for someone so young. And he had a bandana over one of his eyes.

"Ah that's right. I was told we'd be having a new student. You come here. Naruto take your seat."

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto left my side, and I walked over to the silver haired man.

"I like you to introduce yourself to the class."

_Public speaking is not one of my strong points. _

End of Chapter One


End file.
